Curing a Ripper
by Rune Saint
Summary: TVD AU S4 ending, AU TWS3b ending. Stefan throws Silas into the quarry, and leaves for Portland, When he gets a call from a person named Alan Deaton who claims Lexi asked him to help destroy Stefan's Ripper side, and he;s fround out how, So Stefan heads to Beacon Hills. Stefan/Lydia,


Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries or Teen Wolf.

**A/N: The prologue is set in 4 days before 162 Candles/TVD, S1E08/Stefan's 162****nd**** birthday/The day Lexi died and Damon became my (former)least favourite character, (now he varies back and forth, between if I like him or not, at the moment it's like). Sorry Rumble, But main story line post an AU ending of season 4 of TVD, Bonnie didn't die when she attempted to bring back Jeremy (yes Jeremy's still dead), so Silas was still stuck in stone and Stefan threw him in the quarry. Then he gets a call from a call from are favourite Druid, Dr. Alan Deaton. **

**Teen Wolf wise it's the end of S3b with an AU ending as Derek wasn't attack by the hunters or Kate, (though it my still happened) **

2009 November 1st

Lexi walked into the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, If there was any way that could stop Stefan from ever being the ripper again, she knew her old friend Alan Deaton would be the person who could find out how. Lexi knew Deaton was a Druid, and there tended to have information about supernatural stuff, more then any thing else. She could smell the blood of the animals, Lexi sometimes thought it was nothing short of a miracle, that Stefan could actually stomach the stuff. Just think about drinking it herself made her want to vomit. 'Alan' she called out. The Druid/ Veterinarian, walked to the front and smile, 'Alexia, what can I do for?' Lexi just accepted Deaton knew she wanted something from him. 'You remember my friend, I told you about, Stefan?' The vet nodded, 'Yes Stefan Salvatore, The Ripper of Monterrey' Lexi got a grim look on her face. She sometimes blamed herself for Stefan ripping the entire village apart, for not getting to him quick enough she had 7 years before that happen. But Nothing she could do about that now, but what she could do was make sure that Stefan Never became a Ripper again, it was her job as his best friend and sponsor to stop him from ripper ever again. 'I was wondering if there was a way to stop him, cure the ripper?' Deaton actually raised and eyebrow to that. He was never expecting to be asked to cure a ripper. 'You mean like destroy the ripper part of him, the addiction to blood?' 'Yeah pretty much' Deaton thought for a moment, then answered. 'It may be possible that there could be a ritual to cure a Ripper of the addiction to blood, or there might be a ritual to suppress the ripper or I may even be able to create one' Lexi felt hope flow though her. 'Can you look?' 'Yes' Lexi vamp sped and hugged the man. 'Oh when you find or create it, can me and if can't reach me call Stefan' The 350 year old blonde vampire said and wrote Stefan's and her own number on the closest plain bit of paper she could find. 'Of course' The druid replied. Lexi beamed her biggest and brightest smile she could muster, she finally let in the hope that her best friend may never have to worry about the ripper again. She also decided not to tell Stefan until Deaton called her, she didn't want to give him false hope. 'Goodbye, Alan' Lexi said, as she walked out of the Animal Clinic. 'Goodbye Alexia'

Chapter 1: Call of Hope – Post TW S3E12 PreS3b

Alan Deaton was a man who never broke his promises, no matter how difficult it was to keep them. But the promise to Alexia, was no doubt coming close to impossible, curing a ripper. Something when he promise her. he thought it may be possible to do. But even he was starting to lose hope, he wasn't going to give up but he didn't see how he could fulfill it, he would keep trying. When someone knocked on his office door and it open revealing Scott. Deaton was proud of the young True Alpha. It was a remarkable feat in less then a year of being a werewolf, Scott had battle a Rouge Alpha, a Kanima, The Alpha Pack and a Darach and he came out as strong as a wolf could get, A True Alpha. Deaton had realized right away when he knew Scott was a wolf that he had the potential to be a True Alpha. The day of the Lunar Eclipse, the day Scott fully ascended into a True Alpha was one of the proudest days of Deaton's life. 'Lydia's here Prada, sprained her leg' Then a string of thoughts came together, Lydia, Banshee, Vampire, Undead. Was it possible, was the key to his problem, The young banshee in the other room. Deaton had suspected she was one but Banshee were very rare not True Alpha rare but rarer then Vampire's, Werewolves both kinds both Curse and pureblood, kitsune etc. There weren't as rare as Rippers though.

Post TW S3b

He did it. He had finally done it he had figured out how to cure a ripper, it might even do more then that. But it was dangerous it involved going into the rippers mind and pitting the real Stefan against the Ripper in a final confrontation, the dangerous part was, which ever side won would be permanent this would destroy Stefan's ability to turn his emotions on and off. If the real Stefan won it would destroy the ripper and his addiction to human blood. However if the ripper won.. the consequences would be blood, so Deaton was prepared to do what was necessary if the Ripper did win.

Stefan place the immortal in the safe, slam it shut, locked it and pushed into the quarry. That was it, his last tasked was complete, Damon and him had made a deal the one who Elena didn't choose would leave, and she choose Damon, though Caroline thought she was a fool. It was bitter sweet, extremely bitter and extremely sweet. He was happy for his brother he was truly. After everything that happened with Katherine loving her for 145 and thinking she was in a tome, desiccated and waiting for him to open it and free her so there could be happy and together for eternally. Only for him to find out that she had never been in the tome, and she had never loved him. But he just couldn't believe that Elena choose Damon. He thought she was his soulmate, but instead she crushed his heart, cut it him into a million pieces and chucked him into Tartarus, like Zeus did to Kronos after he defeated him. But he wanted them to be happy. So Stefan was keeping true to the deal he and Damon made, and he was going to Portland in Maine. He hoped into his 1963 Porsche.

He got about 30 miles out and pulled up at the fuel station to well get some fuel. He then pulled into the nearest hotel, that was someway decent. He just went to sleep. When he awoke, Stefan slip out of his clothes and into the shower and let the hot water run over him.

He got out and quickly got dressed, then his phone started going off. Who could be calling, His thoughts went to three people. Damon, Elena and Caroline. But Damon would probably figure after being permanently dumped by Elena, that Stefan would want some space. Elena might try to call, but Damon would probably stop her from calling. Which he would admit he was grateful for, because Elena would try to explain her decision and would only, make it worse for him. And as far as he knew Caroline was with Bonnie after the witch failed to being Jeremy, back because the spirits, mostly her grams stop her. So he didn't think it was her, but he did promise to call her when he got to Portland, now that thought about it he had no idea what this town was called. He looked at the caller ID on his phone. It read "Unknown Caller" Being the good guy he decided to answer it.

'Hello' Stefan Answered.

'Hello, I assume I'm speaking to Stefan Salvatore?' The voice on the other end asked, it was a male by the tone.

'Yes, may I ask your name?'

'My names Alan Deaton, I'm a friend of Alexia Branson' Stefan was confuse one of Lexi's friends was calling him. Didn't all her friends know that she was dead, and Stefan became sad again. Out of every thing Damon had done, that was the thing drove Stefan the closet to killing him. Not even sleeping with Elena had driven him so close to killing Damon.

'Alexia asked me to do something for her, but I couldn't contact her' Lexi must of asked him to it before she died.

'I'm Sorry inform you Mr. Deaton, but Lexi died over a year and a half ago'

'Oh, I'm sorry to here that she was one of the worlds good vampires' So this guy knew Lexi was a vampire.

'Are you a vampire?'

'No I'm a druid' a druid, was Stefan's thought he never actually meet one.

'A druid, that's similar to a witch right?'

'Yes and no, Druids can't do magic like witch's. We mostly use rituals'

'So, what was the favour?'

'Alexia asked me to find a why to destroy the ripper.' Stefan was confused, Lexi asked someone to figure out how to destroy the ripper?,

'As in destroy my blood addiction?'

'Yes, destroy the blood addiction, the ripper part of you' To say Stefan was shocked would be the best understatement of his existence.

'Are you saying you can cure the ripper part of me?'

'I'm saying that it may be possible, I don't want you to get your hopes up. There is chance that it may not work also it's very dangerous. I would prefer to explain in person.' Stefan could feel hope, true hope something he hadn't felt in years. Not even with Elena, she made him feel human. But even from beyond the grave, Lexi was still proving to be the best friend he could ask for. He loved Caroline, he did, and he was grateful for every thing she did for him. But she would never replace Lexi, Stefan could live until the end of time and he was sure he would never find a better friend then Lexi.

'Yeah, sure. Where are you?'

'Beacon Hills, California' Stefan was surprise he use to live in Beacon Hills about 3 decades ago.

'Well I have been there in years'

'You've been here before'

'I lived there 30 years ago'

'Well, when you get here come to the Animal Clinic'

'Yeah sure be there as soon as possible, bye'

'Goodbye Stefan'

A/N: I hope I portrayed these characters right.


End file.
